Hiruma the Grown Up
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Total fluff about HiruSena. Six year old Sena's at the park, gets picked on, Hiruma comes to the rescue. Basic fluff with my fluffy touch. Anyway, just read it!


**This is just a short little fluffy story about when Sena was a kid, and so was Hiruma. It's got nothing to do with anything. **

**Anyway, I don't own Eyeshield 21. If I did, Hiruma would of already had Sena naked, or atleast Shin would of. Either way I'm a happy fan girl!!! ^.^**

**Warning: I do bash mean Sena bullies, so if you don't want to read such violence, walk away now! Go!**

* * *

Let's tell a story about a scary demon and a cute little angel! (Ooohhs!)

* * *

Six year old Sena was playing in the sand box. No, that is not the end of the story, so don't walk away from me! Anyway…

Six year old Sena was playing in the sand box at the park, all by his lonesome, but smiling and giggling in the cutest way possible, which only people as innocent and cute as Sena could. He had been abandoned by the supposedly responsible Mamori-chan, which was joke once she saw cream puffs half off. In fact, she quite irresponsible when it can to watching our little Sena, for he was usually left on his lonesome, in the sand box with no one to build with, or at the swings with no one to pus him. His cute little legs were still too small to swing himself. And we're getting off track, back to the story!

Sena packed the sand into his cute little buckets, and shoveled the grains away with his adorable little shovel and tipped the sand over, creating a lopsided sand castle. Sena shrugged at this with his little shoulders and began on another castle next to it. Sena's only thought was how amazing his sand fort was going to be, with its high walls and deep moats. Mamori-nee would be so proud! No bully could get him in his fort! None!

Sadly, Sena was mistaken. Sure, his fort was amazing…but for a six year old. It was nothing to the evil children, if you can call such monsters children. The bullies charged over on their evil lightning striking (1) steed, crashing down upon Sena's little misshapen sand fort. Sena cried out at the site of his workmanship going down the moats he had dug so deep, and tears welled up in his eyes as the bullies jumped and pounced on his sky high fortified walls. He knew he should have used water! How stupid of him!

When the evil monsters that were called bullies in our world were down defiling his now pathetic sand fort, they turned on poor Sena. He was pushed roughly to the ground, landing on his little butt and hands. The wood chips dug into his hands and his legs, before the bullies starting pushing him around, kicking him with their evil lightning steeds. Sena cried out for him Mamori-nee, and for help from someone, but for a moment, Sena thought he was going to die. He was too young to die! He still had to grow up and go to a big school and go on a big boy date and do that odd thing (2) he had seen his parents doing one night. He couldn't die now!

Just when Sena thought he was left for death, the bullies squealed like the little pigs they are, soaking wet and shivering.

"Get the hell away form the chibi!"A voice yelled from behind Sena, water spurting over Sena's head at the monsters. The bullies squealed again and ran off, wet and gross looking. Sena tilted his head back, tears rushing from the corners of his eyes, his nose runny and his lips trembling as he looked up at the blond demon above him. The older boy huffed and lowered his large expensive looking water gun to glare down at Sena.

"What'd ya think ya doing let those creeps beat on you like that!?"The boy yelled, walking around Sena. Sena sniffled weakly, rubbing his eye childishly and choking on a sob.

"I 'ought I 'as lef to 'ie!"Sena cried at the boy's wary look, head falling down as he really started to cry.

"Ya not gonna die, stupid! Ya just need a ban' aid!"The boy growled, crouching in front of Sena.

"I 'as gonna 'ie!"Sena said sheepishly.

"Was not, baka!"The blond scolded and set his water gun down, reaching into his Power Ranger (3) book bag.

"I 'as, too!"Sena cried, watching the boy nervously when he was glared at.

"Baka chibi! Ya were only hurt an itty bit! See!" The blond pointed to the small cut on Sena's leg right above the knee. The other boy pulled out a band aid box and took out a regular band aid, opening it and gently setting it on the boy's cut. "There!"

"Arigato…"Sena blushed, embarrassed to have thrown such a fit over such a little thing.

"Baka chibi, stand up!"The blond boy stood fully, glaring down at Sena, daring the cute chibi to not listen to him.

"My 'ame's Sena!"Sena held out his hand to the blond boy, smiling now. He felt all better!

"Yoichi."The boy said taking the boy's hand and tugging him along.

"Eh? Where are we goin'? I was 'pose to wait for Mamori-nee!"Sena cried out as he was dragged.

"Oh, well."Yoichi grinned demonically at adults who glanced his way, dragging the adorable Sena with him towards the more secluded part of the park.

"But! But! Wait, Yoichi-kun!"Sena cried out, afraid his friend would get worried about him if he wasn't there.

"Don't worry so much!"Yoichi yelled back. Sena fell quiet, slowly smiling again. He liked holding hands with the older boy. Sena was so caught up in the feel of Yoichi's hand; he almost walked into the said boy, who had stopped abruptly. "Here we are!"

"Where are we?"Sena asked, peering around the taller boy to see them on the outskirts of a large pond, ducks swimming by, and a small field of light green grass at their feet.

"This is the adult part of the park. Only the most grown up of grown ups come here."Yoichi told the little boy. Sena's eyes widened, and he grew giddy.

"Really? Are you a big boy, Yoichi-kun? Are you a grown up!?"Sena asked excitedly.

"Why of course I am!"Yoichi snapped at the boy with a wide grin. "That's why I can come as I please, and bring who I want. But you have to be grown up too, or I take you back to those bullies and really leave you for dead!"Yoichi threatened.

"Oh! No! I can be a grown up! See!"Sena puffed out his chest and stood on his tippy toes, trying to look big and strong, ending up looking much too adorable for his own good.

"Yea, yea. Stop joking, chibi. As long as you're with me, you'll have no problems!"Yoichi said proudly, and started to strut across the field. Sena watched him with a large smile, before running after him, grabbing his hand and laughing.

"You're the coolest big kid, I know, Yoichi-kun! You look just like a grown up!"Sena cheered.

"Of course I do! I am one, baka chibi!" Yoichi said pleasantly, both of them walking around the lake. Half way around, Yoichi stopped and sat in the sweet smelling grass, Sena next to him.

"What do we do now, Yoichi-kun?"Sena asked.

"We're going to watch clouds, chibi."Yoichi put his arms behind his head, and stared up at the sky, watching the white puffy clouds swim past lazily. Sena copied him, his elbow touching Yoichi's ribs. Sena became bored quickly, and searched for some way to entertain himself. He decided on looking at his toes. They always made him laugh. He sat up and took off his shoes, then laid back down, lifting his foot up in the air and wigging his toes in the sun. He giggled sweetly, continuing to do this, making both his toes dance to a beat that was inside his head. "What are you doing, baka?"Yoichi snapped.

"My toes dance, Yoichi-kun!"Sena cried pointing to his toes. "Look!" He said eagerly.

"Baka! They are not dancin'!" The other boy said, bonking Sena's head.

"Ow! Ite! That hurts!"Sena cried out, holding his head.

"Stop being such a wimp!"Yoichi said.

"Stop being so mean!"Sena said sheepishly, tears in his eyes.

"Baka!" Yoichi muttered before sitting up and leaning down, kissing Sena's hurting head. "Better!?"Yoichi demanded. Sena's face broke out into a bright smile.

"Yea, I feel a lot better."Sena said, giggled as the blond boy blushed a bit, grumbling.

"Baka chibi!"

* * *

And thus our story ends…Or does it? (Dun, dun, dun)

No, really this is the end! Sayonara!

* * *

1. If you didn't get this, I was talking about light up sneakers. I miss those things…

2. That 'odd thing' is pretty simple. If you really need me to explain, go look at another one of my M rated fics. I'm sure that'll explain everything in detail, :D

3. Sorry, couldn't resist. Hiruma is cool enough for Power Randers, anyway!


End file.
